


Molecules

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Fic, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, F/M, cas x reader, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform, molecules, supernatural fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel reveals that he can taste all of the molecules in the PB&J sandwich, you begin to wonder. </p><p>Warnings: Smut, oral, unprotected sex (no glove no love kids), slightly Dom!Cas, grace kink, Slightly slow build up but stick with me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molecules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER!! I’m really nervous about it…oops my hand slipped and more plot got in there than I intended. Oh well. I hope you guys like it! Based off 9x11 scene. Some lines are the same. Don’t hate I’m not taking credit :) I hope you guys laugh. I hope you guys need to change the batteries. ENJOY!

It had been a couple days since Cas got his grace back from Metatron. Although he got his mojo back, you could tell your angel had a hint of frustration and sadness behind his eyes. Dean told you that Metatron used some of Castiel’s grace for the spell that cast the angels down from Heaven. He was only able to get back the little that was left and he wasn’t at full power. The boys hadn’t noticed much difference but you knew Castiel well enough to see that he was hesitating whenever the subject of his grace came into conversation. You mentioned this to the boys once already and suggested that they just try to make the days go by normally.

 

When you walked into the kitchen, Dean was frantically rambling about the new Casa Erotica, while Sam tried to look uninterested buried in his laptop and Cas was looking equally confused as curious.

“Oh thank God! Good morning (Y/N)!” Sam said once he noticed you walked in. He smiled, mostly in relief now that Dean would stop talking.

“Dean was explaining to me the education benefits I may take away from Casa Erotica”, Cas said nonchalantly, “He said it could benefit you as well.” Castiel looked up at you with his big blue puppy eyes and you went weak in the knees.

“Trust me, he doesn’t need any tips. I still can barely walk from last night”, you mumble under your breath. 

“What?!” Dean’s eyes widen 

“What?”

Pouring yourself a cup of coffee, your back is to the boys and they continue the conversation without you.

“(Y/N) said that you need to relax more, Cas. And I happen to know a surefire way of doin’ just that.” Dean gave you a quick wink and embarrassingly obvious smirk that made you roll your eyes.

Cas mumbles a snarky comeback in Enochian. And winks at you. You snort in a fit of laughter; picturing your already perfect angel asking you to move into awkward and impossible porn positions because Dean told him it would, “spice things up”.

———-

The day went by like any other usual one. You and Sam spent most of it in the library doing research on trying to figure out how to reverse Metatron’s spell. Dean was working on Baby in the garage but walked in a few minutes ago looking for food. He sauntered back into the library carrying in four PB&J sandwiches.

“Damn it Sammy, we need to pick up more food. How the hell is a guy suppose to eat anythin’ ‘round here when all we got is rabbit crap ‘nd food for babies?”

“It’s not rabbit crap, Dean. It’s healthy. And you should try eating it sometime. Otherwise you’ll end up kickin’ it from a damn heart attack from all that junk you eat. Do you even read the labels?”

“I jus’ read ‘pie’ and that’s all that matters. Plus this is all we got so eat up and get your daily fruit intake”, he says smugly while passing out the food.

Dean starts with his mouth full, “So, Cas, Sammy ‘nd I found a case in Southfield, Michigan. Looks like a small family of vamps have been suckin’ some librarians dry. Can you zap us there? It’ll just be a quick milk run. We’ll call when we’re done.”

You shoot Dean a quick death glance before Cas could notice.

“What?!”, Dean says as he spits out crumbs of PB&J.

Quietly but loud enough to make your point, “Dean… It’s only been a couple days since Cas got his grace back. He needs to rest and save up his energy if we are ever going to find Metatron again. He can barely heal you when you come back all bruised up after a hunt as it is. Can’t you and Sam just take Baby for a drive? Southfield is only a days drive at most!”

Dean utters something you couldn’t make out but you swore he said something along the lines of Cas spending all of his time with you in bed rather than looking for Metatron. But then he grumbles loudly and roles his eyes in agreement.

Although Cas has no benefit from eating, you guys always make him a plate so that he feels included in the normal human necessity. Dean and Sam practically inhale their sandwiches and Cas sits in the corner nibbling at the thing and making strange faces.

“It tastes like… molecules.”

“What?” Sam narrowed his eyes.

“When I was human… I enjoyed the taste of food, despite the annoying human need for it.”

“So what? Now you can’t taste PB&J?”

“No I-I taste every molecule.”

“Not the sum of its parts, huh?”

“It’s overwhelming.” Cas sighs with a tone of longing, “I miss you, PB&J.”

———-

Laying down on your bed and staring up at the ceiling, you were unconsciously playing with your hair. You weren’t thinking about anything particular, merely letting your mind wander. Boredom started to wash over your mind and you were fiddling with your fingers when a thought crossed your mind. _Cas can taste the molecules. All of the molecules…molecules…oh my god…_ It was like a light blub went off in your head and you began to feel that familiar warmth in your core. You closed your eyes and thought about your angel. _Cas…I need you._ There is about a half a second of silence and then the flutter of wings fills your room.

“Hello, (Y/N). Are you okay?”

The deep rumble of his voice makes you twitch and you open your eyes. Sitting up, “Hiya, Cas.”

A smirk spread across your face. The angel smiled back but tilted his head like he always does when he is trying to figure out what you are thinking. Castiel promised he would never read your thoughts without your consent. Often when you allowed him in, it was because you were giving him a preview of what would come that night. He often opted out since you liked to open your mind whenever he was trying to relay information to the boys. It made him distracted and made the boys feel awkward. Walking over to stand in front of him, you notice he tenses slightly and tightens his hands in fists. You go to lock the door, but Cas doesn’t move an inch.

“(Y/N)…. Is there anything I can be of assistance?”

You sneak up behind him and wrap your arms around his solid waist. Taking a deep breath and savoring his scent, you press a small kiss on his back.

"Hmm… I have a question to ask you.”

“Anything,” his hands now covering your own.

Before your next thought, Cas spins you around to face him. The bright blue in his eyes looks like it could pierce your soul and they were completely mesmerizing. You almost lost your train of thought. The height difference between the two of you causes you to stand on you toes in order to wrap your hands around his neck. As Cas leans in for a kiss, you stop him suddenly remembering why you called him here. Your eyebrows push together while to try to put together meaningful words.

“So that PB&J that Dean made you earlier…”

“Yes?”

“You said that you could taste its molecules.”

“Mhmm…” He leans in again for a kiss, this time successfully and you notice a shiver down his spine.

You can’t help but melt into his arms, which were currently tightening around your waist. You deepened the kiss and your heartbeat began to escalate.

“Cas, I’m being serious…”

“As am I…”

“I really want to know more about this!”

“What do you want to know? My grace allows me to see, feel and taste what normally a human cannot.”

“I mean… have you always known this? Or is it just coming to surface after being human for so long? Can you turn it on and off? Can you determine the chemical formula? Does it make you have a preference of the type of peanut butter or jam?”

Cas sneaks his fingers under the hem of your shirt. He lets out a low growl and starts nipping at your neck to shut you up. It makes you jump when he reaches your pulse point. His tongue runs along the line of your jaw all the way up to your ear. His grip tightens around your waist and you feel his fingers dig into you skin. It doesn’t faze you to know there will be bruises there tomorrow. You let out another instinctual moan and you jolt out of the lust filled cloud where you seem to be floating.

“I find jam unsettling.” Peppering kisses all over your face and then hitting his favorite spot just below your ear. It always makes you shiver.

“Cas…wait…”

Castiel makes this whining sound that you could only compare to a child that was denied some candy for breakfast.

“But…”

“But, nothing Cas… You still need to rest. Save your energy for more important things, like finding Metatron. I want you relaxed and healthy. Trust me, we will have plenty of time to catch up on…” He grips your ass and you suck in air from the pleasure, “…this stuff later.”

This makes him laugh.

“(Y/N), I have relaxed a sufficient amount this week. Are you not the least bit more curious about your new realization of my grace?”

Memories started to flood you brain of what you already knew about Castiel’s grace and what he could do with it. You remember when you would writhe under him while he teased you with his grace. The warm tingly sensation could cover your whole body and sometimes lift you completely off the bed for an angle you never though possible. The taps and pinches of his grace were so accurate; he could make you cum in record time. After, he would draw little light paintings on your lower belly. You wished that they could be permanent tattoos of his affection. But this was before the whole Metatron debacle. You tried not to push him too much with all of this no matter how much you craved him. But he insisted that your time spent together actually made him feel better and would help him to heal quicker. So how could you resist?

His kisses started moving lower and with more desperation. He kept inching up your shirt until you gave up and allowed him to pull it over your head. After tossing it to the side, he starts moving you toward the bed.

“Any more questions?”

“I thought you wanted me to stop talking.”

“Mmm… and yet I also love it when you’re loud.”

“Cas…” looking up at his lust blow eyes, “… can you taste… my molecules?”

A massive smirk spread across his face and suddenly you were being thrown onto the bed. In no time at all Castiel was sucking marks all across your collarbone. You were pulling at his clothes as if angry at them for covering such a perfect specimen. Pieces of his outfit were being thrown across the room. With a snap of his fingers, the rest of your clothes disappeared and he was devouring you as if he hadn’t eaten in months.

“Relax Cas… you’re not strong enough.”

It’s like he took that as a challenge. Every kiss, every grab, and every glower he made from then on, roughened with intensity.

“But when it comes to you, I can’t help but give into temptation.”

He dotted wet kisses all along your arms and then across your breasts. You cried out when he took in a nipple, arching up into him. He rolled the other between his fingers and it made you squirm. Feeling his ever-growing bulge in his boxers and you pull him closer to get the friction your body needs. You whined when he pulled away and you reached out to tug him back but he just moved lower and lower down to your already dripping core.

“Mmm… always so ready for me, aren’t you?” He barely grazes your folds with his fingers and you wiggle with frustration.

“Do you see how hard you make me, honeybee?”

He moves your hand to grasp his hardened member over his boxers.

“P-pleaseee…”

“Please, what?”

The pressure of a kiss on your ankle. Again on the other. One behind your knee and then a trailing up your thigh. He hovers and looks up at you, waiting for you to beg. You try to squirm up so you could pull his face forward but his strong grip on your lower stomach doesn’t allow you to move an inch.

“Tell me what you want, (Y/N).”

“I want you…I-I need you to taste me.”

Cas obliges and holds nothing back. He laps up everything you have to offer him. No starting off slow or any more teasing. Licking up your folds and forcefully shoving his tongue into you. Your heels dig into his back when he makes rough flicks on your clit. Your face contorts in all directions when he starts fucking you with his tongue deeper. In and out, in and out. You hands fly to his messy hair and you tug to try and move his face deeper into you.

“Ahhh… f-fuck, Cas…don’t stop.”

He slides in two fingers and sucks hard on your clit.

“Mmmm. You taste delicious… so sweet.”

You can’t muster out any comprehensible words other than a few moans.

“Calcium, carbon, potassium…mmm”

“Mhmmm… huh…what?”

“Hydrogen, nitrogen…mmm”

“Castiel…”

“I love it when you use my full name. Say it again…” His mouth drenched in your slick.

“C-castiel.”

Next thing you know, he flips you over so that you are laying flat on your stomach. His whole body is covering yours and the sweat on his chest makes his skin stick to your back. A sharp sting rings through your body when he strikes your ass cheek. You notice that his boxers are gone when you feel his dick rub against your thigh. Pre-cum smears on your ass and thighs and then he torments you by barely letting the tip of his stiff cock slide along your folds. He presses a light kiss between your shoulder blades and then he slams into you without warning. You gasp from the feeling and he stills, allowing you to adjust to his size. Just when you thought you could take a second to breathe, he thrusts into you relentlessly. Rocking into you as hard as he can, hitting your g-spot with every drive. He’s ramming you into the mattress; letting out a loud groan followed by your name. The creak of your mattress and the knocking of your headboard against the wall made you positive it woke up the boys. You made a mental note to make it up to them later. Another slap to the other cheek brought you back to reality and you cried out from the pleasure.

“That’s right (Y/N). I want to hear every noise you make.”

You tried to lift up to be on your knees for a new angle but his thrusts were so rough, he kept knocking you over. He picked up on your request and you felt that familiar warm sensation wrap around your waist. A dim glow flowed around you and you lifted off the bed. He quickly adjusts himself between your legs again and you squeeze yourself around him in thanks. Waves of gratification flood your brain and you claw at the sheets for more stability. Cas kneads the flesh around your hips and slams you onto him faster and harder with each thrust. You felt your core tightening on the brink of the edge and you fell to the bed again. Cas’ breathing sounded heavy and short. You worried this was too much for him to handle. Just before you let go of the tension, he pulled out.

“Turn around and get on your knees.”

“Absolutely.”

“You are going to suck me off like a good girl. I want you to taste me as well, (Y/N).”

Every fiber of your being wanted to be selfish and get off as fast as possible. But you knew that this was Cas trying to catch his breath and the thought of tasting him after all this talk about molecules was driving you insane. He gets up and stands along the side of the bed. You move over to kneel in front of him. He jerks up when your soft hands grab him. He is already leaking pre-cum and your hand slides along him easily. You graze your tongue over the tip of his now purple colored swollen head. His face scrunches up and he moves to grab your hair. Hallowing out your cheeks, you move up and down. He allows you to control the pace but every so often he thrusts up to get deeper.

“Mmm… can you taste yourself on me, honeybee?”

You close your eyes to savor his taste mixed with your own. He pulls you off by yanking your hair.

“No. Open your eyes. I want you to watch me. I want to look into your eyes while you take all of me.”

He takes control pushes in and out of your mouth insistently, hitting the back of your throat. Your eyes are watering from the burn but his taste makes it worth the pain. He places two fingers on your forehead and your eyes widen in surprise. The taste of him becomes overpowering. You could taste everything; every part of him and every part of you. It was a rush that you’ve never felt before and it was all consuming. Cas was giving you a glimpse of what tasting molecules felt like. The sensation was irresistible and you didn’t want it to end. So many different flavors passed over your pallet but they all still tasted of your angel.

“Ohh –myy…f-fuck (Y/N)!!”

You hum around him in acknowledgement and it makes him huddle over and rest on your shoulders.

“Stop… (Y/N), please… I won’t last much longer if you keep doing that. I need to feel you around me again.”

He pulls you up and roughly kisses your swollen lips. He seemed to be getting off on tasting himself all over your mouth. His tongue dragged along yours and against the roof of your mouth.

Letting out a small chuckle, “And I thought you tasted amazing before…”

He pulls you up to stand and then massive hands grab your ass and grip tight. You get the message and jump up wrapping your legs around his waist. With all his strength, he slams you up against the wall. Nuzzling his face into your neck, he leaves possessive marks everywhere. Your breathing escalates and he crashes into you in one fell swoop. He reaches his hand down and uses his thumb to tease your clit. He pins your arms above your head with his grace after he gives you his notorious sexy authority eyebrow raise that could make you cum instantly. You tighten around him, close to the edge again.

“Don’t cum until I say so.”

Castiel allows his grace to hold you up while his arms move around your thighs to lift up your legs and maneuver them so that your ankles are over his shoulders. His hands moved back to your ass, holding you up again. You’re practically bent in half, trapped between him and the wall. You want to move your hands over to play with his hair but his grace is holding you tight in place.

“Castiel, releases my hands… please!”

As soon as your hands were free, you were digging your nails into his shoulders and he screamed out your name. Pumping faster into you with a hint of desperation. Cas couldn’t get enough of you. He went deeper with each thrust and you never knew you could feel so full.

“Cas… I can’t hold back much longer… please let me cum.”

He stills again and you squirm in frustration. He laughs at your greediness and pulls almost all the way out, just leaving his tip to tease you.

“What did you say, honeybee? Stop?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

He bites your lower lip and then shoves his tongue into you while simultaneously slamming his engorged cock back in. Your tongues fight each other for control but you give up realizing that he never will.

“Uhhh…f-fuck… yes, fuck. Please Castiel.”

His movements start to become erratic and you know he is close as well. You clench around him and he hollers out. His grace, once again supporting your weight; he snakes one hand up to pinch your overly sensitive nipple and the other moves to rub your aching clit.  You felt like you were flying. He looks deep into your eyes and gives you a side smile when you tremble against him trying to hold in your orgasm.  

“Okay. Do it. Cum for me, (Y/N).”

One hard thrust later and you explode around him screaming at the top of your lungs. He quickly follows behind you, emptying himself and coating your walls, riding you through your peak. He doesn’t stop moving while your muscles convulse for what seems like forever.

“Castiel!… holy fuck!” Loud grunts and moans fill your room along with the sound of his balls slapping against your ass.

“(Y/N)… you feel so good. So tight around me. You are amazing.”

You both try to catch your breath. Pressing kisses along his face and neck. He eventually pulls out and carries you over to the bed. He lays you down gently and wraps himself around you. He nestles his head onto your chest and you feel the pull of sleep washing over you, so you turn to face him. You could tell he was drained and you felt guilty for allowing him to overwork himself again.

“So you find jam unsettling, huh?”

“I have found that I prefer jelly.”

“Do you have a preference of me?”

“With you it is different. I could still taste every bit of you, but it tastes better all mixed up. It’s all you. I would notice if a piece was missing.”

You smile and kiss his forehead.

“Get some sleep Castiel, I have a feeling we’ve got hell to pay tomorrow.” Saying this, knowing angels don’t sleep. He would simply watch over you.

——–  
You woke up with a jolt and reached over to feel for Cas. You sighed when you felt the empty space. Throwing on one of Castiel’s shirts and some shorts, you tip toe your way out of your room in desperate need of coffee. The ache in your legs was prominent but you tried to ignore it.

You over hear Sam arguing with a half asleep Dean over what the quickest route to Southfield would be. As soon as Dean spots you, he glares with irritation. His eyes were blood shot red and his hair was sticking out every which way.

“What’s the matter grumpy gills? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?”

Dean ignores your little quip and looks to Cas.

“Hey, Cas… I injured my hand workin’ on Baby yesterday. Think you could patch up me real quick?”

“Sorry, Dean, I’m exhausted.”

“DAMMNIT, (Y/N)!!!!!!”


End file.
